


do it, i dare you

by cresswell



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, silliness, this literally has no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a very bad idea,” Cress said.</p>
<p>“No, this is a very good idea,” Thorne replied, his voice muffled by Cress’s thigh. “I am just a very bad influence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it, i dare you

“This is a very bad idea,” Cress said.

“No, this is a very _good_ idea,” Thorne replied, his voice muffled by Cress’s thigh. “I am just a very bad influence.”

Cress settled her hands atop his head, shifting slightly on his shoulders. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Thorne rubbed his hand along her thigh reassuringly. “No, Cress.”

“Okay. Because I could climb down if you wanted. There are plenty of other ways to break into a building. We really don’t have to do this—“

“We really _do_ have to do this,” Thorne insisted, his hands tightening on her thighs. Cress felt precarious up on his shoulders, like she could go tumbling off any second even though she knew he had a secure grip on her legs. “Come on, Cress. Do it. I dare you.”

She cast a frustrated look at the top of his head. Even though she knew he couldn’t see it, it still made her feel better.

“Fine,” she said, digging her heels into his sides and making him yelp. “But if I break my neck, I hope you feel really, really bad about it.”

“I will,” Thorne said solemnly, tilting his head back and puckering his lips. Cress rolled her eyes but leaned down a moment later, kissing him quickly before he started walking her forward. “Remember, the plan is simple,” he said. “You grab the ledge, pull yourself up, and then let me in.”

Cress, now beneath the window ledge, stretched her arms as far as they could go and gripped the edge of the platform. “I got it. Can you give me a boost?”

“Okay,” Thorne said, and then froze.

Cress frowned, shaking with the effort of holding her extended pose. “Thorne? What’s wrong?”

“Um,” he said, holding out the _mmm_. He cleared his throat. “Can I, uh— to give you a boost, I need to— uh— put my hands on—“

“Oh.” Cress felt her eyes widen. “I mean… do what you gotta do.”

“Right.” Thorne cleared his throat again and then lifted her off his shoulders like she weighed nothing, pushing her gently up onto the ledge. She gasped and gripped the windowsill, scrambling to get her feet up on the platform. “Cress? You okay?”

“Yeah.” She climbed fully inside Winter’s room, trying not to focus on how guilty she knew she would feel. “Go to the side door. I’ll be there in a minute.”

She scurried through Winter’s chambers, her heart pounding in her chest, and ran all the way to the door. The castle’s floor was covered in plush carpet, so the only sound she made was the swishing of her dress around her legs.

Thorne immediately grabbed her hand when she let him in, as if he hadn’t just seen her thirty seconds ago and was afraid of losing her. “Okay. So. Where’s the pool?”

Cress gave him an incredulous stare. “What do you mean, _‘where’s the pool’_? You said you knew where the pool was.”

Thorne frowned. “No, I didn’t. I asked if _you_ knew where the pool was.”

“Well, why would I know? You’re the wanted criminal.”

“Technically, darling, we’re both wanted criminals—“

Someone cleared their throat and Cress shrieked, pressing herself against Thorne’s side. But it was only Jacin, and he gave them a bemused look, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you two doing here?”

“Jacin, my man,” Thorne grinned, oozing charm, and Cress buried her face in her hands. “The lady and I were looking for the pool. Would you be so kind as to point us in the right direction?”

“You know you guys aren’t supposed to be in here,” Jacin said. “Winter and Cinder are meeting with very influential world leaders.”

Thorne waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, we heard from a little birdie— Scarlet— that the pool in the castle is amazing. We wanted to see it ourselves.”

Jacin arched an eyebrow. “So… you broke in.”

Thorne rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

“You can come, too,” Cress offered, and Jacin’s gaze shifted to her for the first time. “If you help us, I mean.”

Jacin narrowed his eyes at her and she did her very best to appear wide-eyed and innocent. Thorne pulled her closer and made a soft _aww_ ing sound, so she figured it must be working.

Finally, Jacin rocked back on his heels and rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. “My shift ends in fifteen minutes,” he said, and Thorne did a little happy dance. “And I _will_ be informing Her Highnesses of your infraction.”

“Whatever, man,” Thorne said, already tearing down the hall in the direction Jacin was heading. “Tell them to bring their swimsuits, too!”


End file.
